


Not Just On Christmas

by Chrisakameatball



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas reddie is the best, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, a tiny bit of angst, all the losers are here because I love them all, these idiots are so so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisakameatball/pseuds/Chrisakameatball
Summary: Richie never liked Christmas. It was full of empty of promises and loneliness. Richie, as soon as he made the habitat, climbed through Eddie’s window one Christmas Eve to find Eddie lying on his stomach legs swinging languidly behind him. He’s writing and humming to the christmas record lazily rocking on the needle. His hair in gentle soft waves was draping over his forehead, his cheeks incredibly rosy and the corner of his pink lips were upturned. Richie felt his own blood warm at the sight of the boy so blissfully unaware under the twinkling strung lights. Christmas suddenly became his favorite holiday too.Or a reddie Christmas AU full of snow ball fights, gift giving, angst, confession, and proclamation





	1. Santa tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy beautiful people. This was originally a very long one shot but I decided to break into into 4 parts because it was already sectioned like that. Anyways this Christmas reddie fic was very much needed and it’s angsty but who doesn’t love a little angst. Also the poem at the beginning is mine and those are my initials. This is aged up as they are about 16-17. Title is from the song Not Just On Christmas. Enjoy, sorry if there are typos and have a reddie Christmas

Him.  
Milk skin, paper thin  
Tongue sharp in more ways than one  
Temper with passion - in this fashion  
How do i confess my love

-e.s.

Richie was never into Christmas, his parents never made a big deal out of it and rarely got him anything. On that morning you were supposed to wake up and tear apart patterned wrappings, yet Wentworth Tozier was not even awake to ever pretend for a young Richie. Christmas trees were never a thing either till his mother got a real christmas tree from an empty lot. As soon as she got an urge to drink the whole liquor cabinet she stood too close to the tree frantically lighting a cigarette to calm her itch. The fresh pine soon was up in violent flames leaving a burn scar on the back of her neck down her shoulders. One night Richie had hesitantly walked down the hallway following the sliver of light coming from her bedroom. Upon gently pushing the door enough to peek in he found she was sitting on the bed her back exposed to him. The scar was so angry and jagged that he couldn’t stop staring, he was entranced in the way it was etched into her flesh. Richie couldn’t help but swallow thickly a clear uneasy feeling washing over him. When she turned her head to the door a young Richie was met with eyes that spit anger, bloodshot but not from crying, he felt fear, real fear that night. Christmas was never the same. However as the joy of each christmas season seemed to be draining from him, he was soon met with comfort in the other losers.  
Christmas was Eddie’s favorite time, everything festive consumed his household as not one aspect was to go unfestive-ified as Richie would put it. Richie, as soon as he made the habitat, climbed through Eddie’s window one Christmas Eve to find Eddie lying on his stomach legs swinging languidly behind him. He’s writing and humming to the christmas record lazily rocking on the needle. His hair in gentle soft waves was draping over his forehead, his cheeks incredibly rosy and the corner of his pink lips were upturned. Richie felt his own blood warm at the sight of the boy so blissfully unaware under the twinkling strung lights. Christmas suddenly became his favorite holiday too. 

 

Like the Christmas tree tucked in the corner of the living room Eddie’s eyes lit up. Richie stands in his door way with a huge mug of hot chocolate, a stack of comic books and the most colorful christmas sweater to date. The dorkiest smile takes over his face and Eddie looks elated as he ushers him inside. It’s December 1st and the christmas festivities have begun. Eddie turns his back to the door and uses the frame of his entire small body to slam the door shut. He has a kinda breathless happy expression on his face, the expression before a smile but not quite a full smile.  
“Merry Christmas the 1st. I’m ready for my mind to be Christmas fucked” Richie chimes sprawling the items on the kitchen counter. Richie pulls out a crumpled piece of paper filled with Christmas-y things to do.  
“We can’t do everything Christmas on the first day we need to pace ourselves. Where is your stamina?” Eddie scolds as he reaches for the hot chocolate then turns around to put it in two separate mugs.  
“Okay fine. Fine. I guess I’ll settle for some Christmas foreplay.” Richie scoffs jumping up and sitting on the counter besides Eddie as he opens the cabinet.  
“Oh my god shut the fuck up” Eddie snickers to himself pulling out two mugs with lids as it is known Richie is prone to messes. Eddie neatly pours a cup for richie exaggerating screwing the lid on extra tight and Richie just holds his hand out waiting. Eddie stands in front of Richie as he sits on the counter and Richie just smiles goofily his mouth stuffed full of white fluffy marshmallows.  
“Save some for me!” Eddie reaches for the marshmallows but Richie pulls back and the boy finds himself between Richie’s legs trying to grab the bag but Richie holds it up extra high.  
“You’ll have to jump for them” Richie mumbles but it comes out in hums as his mouth is still full. Eddie gives him a stern look not happy with the height jokes but soon his glare is broken by subtle laughs. Richie tenses slightly when realizing how close Eddie’s body is to his. A natural reaction to Eddie being between his legs. Eddie crosses his arms and looking like a grumpy fucking angel. He blows a piece of hair out of his face in a huff and Richie swallows hard he can’t tell if it's from swallowing a load of marshmallow or the fact his best friend is wooing his heart so close he can feel the small boys body heat.  
The two sit cross legged on Eddie’s floor sipping their hot chocolate and discussing their day. They spend many days like this on the floor of Eddie’s room just talking and sharing everything. They are best friends and they have been for so long that no topic is too weird. Surprisingly during this almost daily talk Richie is a lot more serious and he finds it as a time to vent. Usually they just lean against his bed or one of them lets the other play with their hair. Today Eddie sits across from him carefully sipping to not burn his tongue. Richie mid sentence all of sudden perks up gasping as he looks to the window.  
“What?!” Eddie is slightly scared as his body instinctively jolts but then Richie with his giraffe on skates like grace stumbles to the window.  
“Snow Eds!” He whips his mangy curls around to Eddie his eyes wide and his face ecstatic. Eddie smiles up at him shifting towards the window and then dipping under Richie’s arm so he can get a better look Richie’s entire body taking up the area of the window seal. Richie’s attention is soon down at Eddie squirming under his arms and the snow is now shifting down the priority list.  
“Come on.” He shrugs on his faux white fur lined jean jacket and then throws Eddie’s big puffy red winter coat at him. Eddie’s brows furrow as he lets the coat hit him almost knocking him off balance.  
“We are going to frolic.” Richie gives Eddie no time to Answer pivoting right to the door.  
“Wait! I need to get prepared! We need hats, gloves, scarfs, tissues in case our noses run, extra thick socks” Eddie is rambling to himself trying to keep up with Richie as Richie quite literally launches himself down the stairs b-lining towards the door.  
“Your dumbass is going to get HYPOTHERMIA!” Eddie screeches as Richie is already pulling the door open and Eddie is frantically grabbing items of clothes.

Eddie shuffles out of the door decked head to toe in warm clothing looking absolutely adorable. He turns around with his arms hugged tightly around his body glaring at Richie, he’s mad at how quick he had to get ready and his little mittens and scarf are so absolutely cute that the contrast from his angry face to his mittens is too much and Richie lets out the loudest laugh.  
“Asshole.” Eddie grumbles protesting as he just stands on the porch. Richie holds out his arms motioning for Eddie.  
“C’mon on, come frolic” Richie encourages and Eddie shakes his head in tight movements protesting. Richie then pouts “Come to me Eddie. Eds, my snowflake.” Eddie tries to hold in his grin. “Edward, my angel.” Richie is pleading “ My ginger-snap” And then Eddie bursts out laughing and jogs over to him.  
“Yes! My ginger-snap!” Richie screams as he starts to turn in a circle letting the thick snowflakes fall around him. Then he turns to Eddie to see him beaming at him, he can tell Eddie has been watching him smile at the snowflakes.  
“Eds is that a cardinal?” Richie squints pointing over to the gate to the backyard. Confused, Eddie turns around and before the boy could turn back he got a sudden rush of cold through his skull as a big snowball was hurled into his back getting a little on the back of head. Eddie screamed as he felt some snow trickle down his clothes. Richie covered his mouth, he was not going for his neck but Richie was never a baseball player.  
“Shit..Eds” He tries to be gentle walking towards him but Eddie just turns around super slow his face fuming. And before Richie could get over to him a huge ice ball was thrown directly at his chest hitting where his t-shirt and neck meet because one thing about Eddie is that he absolutely can play baseball.  
Richie just laughs at the cold and then it is WAR. The two boys run around the front yard hurling balls of snow at each other and Richie gives up at trying to hit him and just runs for him picking him up and twirling him around as the snow floats around them.  
“Rich!’ Eddie is giggling even though he was just furiously throwing snow at him only a second ago. Richie can feel his cotton gloves hitting his check gently laughing with such glee that his laughs sound like liquid honey. Richie slowly let’s him down and Eddie still has he hands on his chest as he slides down Richie’s tall stature. When Eddie looks up at Richie, Richie’s heart stops right there. His cheeks are beyond rosy from the cold and intricate snowflakes are lying in his thick eyelashes framing those damn doe eyes. The freckles are so prominent and Richie finds himself fixated on the few freckles on his lips. Richie wets his lips shivering at the moment and he panics a little realizing how close they are.  
“You don’t even have gloves” Eddie blinks his voice coming out incredibly soft, dream like. He then drops his hands from Richie’s chest to Richie’s huge shaking hands. The rivalry between the sizes of their hands is almost comical but Eddie tries his best to cover Richie’ warming them. He brings his hands to his lips and huffs hot air. Richie is staring into his eyes the whole time complete enraptured. He...he doesn’t know anything but the loud beat in his chest. The way Eddie’s face is gently lit from the street lamp as the sun has disappeared. But the only light he needs is in front of him.


	2. True love gave to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’d love if you left comments because it honestly makes my days but truly enjoy this little fic because the idea of these two falling in love during the holidays is beautiful. Also enjoy the fluff next chapter is going to be a wild ride of angst.

The month of December whirled by like fresh snow on a windy road. Thousands of electric currents lighting up the streets of Derry to make it seem that maybe this town was maybe okay. Easily this time of year was a welcomed distraction. The losers all seem to be in spirit, making sure they have plenty of warm sleepovers that result in lots of blankets and christmas movies. Eddie finds himself watching Richie enjoy the movies more than actually watching the movies themselves. Eddie knows how much Richie loves movies and if he ever catches him staring he plays it off as stretching but Richie can always see the little guy’s cheeks go red and snuggle back under the blankets content.

Richie loves making ridiculous impressions after movies as these movies everyone has seen multiple times. Specifically he likes taking on the role of cousin Eddie from Christmas Vacation for quite obvious reasons and this in which really mortifies Eddie himself. “Damn it richie” He mumbles as richie shows up in only a robe, cigar hanging sideways from his lips and floppy ear trooper hat. “Merry Christmas. Shitter was full!” Richie shouts from the icy driveway of Bill’s house. All the losers gather by the window cracking up as they hold the curtain back to laugh at him but Eddie just stares wide eyed. 

The losers take part in many Christmas traditions leading up to their very own secret santa. This year Richie actually got Eddie which was way too perfect. He really had to act to not freak out when he pulled his name. Eddie pulled Ben and he loved the dude but he really was hoping for Richie this year as he never gets his name. However he decided he was getting Richie a gift anyways even if that was breaking the rules. 

When it came time for the infamous losers christmas all of them sat around by the fire laughing as they tossed popcorn at each other and Bev road around on Richie’s back as he twirled her around dancing about to Holly Jolly Christmas. Stan was trying to pull Mike’s turtleneck over his face even though he definitely had a white one himself on under his navy christmas sweater. Bill and Eddie were laughing about the fact that Ben definelly was hiding m&m’s in his pockets and eating them like no one was noticing. Then Bill stood up banging a fork on a wine glass filled with eggnog. 

“Time f-for the gifts” he smiled and everyone cheered squeezing into an attempt of a circle. Richie looked super excited for he was smiling with a huge grin as he squeezed between Mike and Bill. Stan went first and gave a clapping Bev a small box and when she opened it, it contained a beautiful necklace of a tiny bow as well as a pattern she has been dying to find, she squeals leaping to him with such energy she almost knocks about five things over. 

Next Bev gives Bill a neatly wrapped package in which he opens it to find a whole set of the best coloring pencils. Bill looks as if he's about to break down but she just kisses him on the cheek and he just smiles. 

Then Bill had Richie and he hands him a bigger box causing Richie to put his hand on his chest giving him the ‘you shouldn’t have’ look. Eddie’s slightly jealous he couldn’t of made Richie this happy as Richie opens the box to find a handcraft ukulele that is obviously handmade but it’s perfect because Richie jumps up and plants a wet exaggerated kiss to bills cheek and bill pushes him off laughing. “Get ready for a lot of tunes losers!” Richie laughs sitting back down and stroking it annoyingly which causes mike to grab it and say “later” smiling. 

Eddie expects Richie to have mike smiling as he looks to him but then as Richie excitedly claps his hands together and instead of handing it off to Mike Eddie feels a box being put into his arms. With Sudden admiration Eddie looks up at Richie with a shocked expression and Richie winks with encouragement. His best friend really got him this year. Eddie looks at the box for a second then in one second flat he’s tearing it apart when he pulls back the flaps of the box he just stares at it for a second. Richie’s heart drops in a moment, afraid he totally fucked up and disappointed the one present that really mattered. “What is it Eddie?” Stan asks concerned and then Eddie bites his lip and Richie wants to throw up from the disappointment. But Eddie just shakes his head his eyes closed and then he whispers the words to save Richie “it’s perfect”. He pulls out a scrapbook and on the cover is a picture of Richie that Eddie adored. Richie took the photo when he started getting into photography and Eddie loved the picture so much but Richie refused to give it to him. They had fought over it because Richie had said he didn’t like it but Eddie thought his best friend looked like an angel. It was a perfect moment of him laughing that Eddie wanted. They that night confessed all their insecurities to each other and it was night that Eddie held dear. When he opened the scrapbook it had all of their memories from their first movie tickets to notes and doodles they would pass back and forth. To really get a good look at the book he had to push aside all the raw spaghetti noodle just filling the box and Eddie started laughing and couldn’t stop. The fact Richie really bought a bunch of spaghetti to put in the box got him. “I know it’s not super expensive or anything but-” Before Richie could express any more insecurities Eddie latched himself so tight around him that every gnawing doubt in his mind melted into the warmth of Eddie Kaspbrak hugging him with everything he had. 

Later that night as they were all dreaming in their sleeping bags, cuddled up, Richie just stared at the snowflakes admiring how beautiful they look when they are so big and fluffy lit by the street lights and the christmas tree. It’s all a little out of focus as Richie doesn’t have his glasses on. He then feels a little hand tapping on his shoulder, he rolls over to see Eddie motioning him towards the stairs, discombobulated he grabs his glasses and ruffles his curls following the smaller boy upstairs. 

“We going to kiss under mistletoe or something” Richie quips in a sleep voice that Eddie won’t admit makes him go weak in the knees  
“You wish. Now be quiet and follow me to Bill’s room” Eddie ushers him into the room and then closes the door and says “Close your eyes and sit on the bed”  
“At the same time?” Richie laughs trying to clumsily find his way to the bed. Eddie chuckles and guides him to sit and then he gently sits next to him. Richie feels a medium size box in his arms and smiles so wide the corners of his mouth hurt.  
“You broke the rules Eds” He says it with such glee Eddie can’t even argue back.  
“Open your eyes Chee” Eddie says back so softly that it sounds as if the heavens above just spoke to Richie. 

When Richie does open his eyes he sees a perfectly wrapped box with Rich scribbled on the name tag. He looks to Eddie and Eddie nods encouraging him. Usually Richie tears the wrapping paper off his gifts like a mad men because he always missed that opportunity when he was a really little kid as his parents almost never get him presents. However this time he just careful pulls at the sides of Eddie’s wrappings as he thinks about how much time it must have took him.

He opens the book to find it full to the brim with skittles and he laughs this is all that Eddie would have to get him to make his night.  
“There’s more” He laughs pointing to the box. Richie digs around and pulls out a cassette tape and then gently turns it over to see his name scribbled in Eddie’s handwriting. On the inside of the tape there is a setlist of the songs written with little doodles and Richie honestly wants all the doodles tattooed on his skin this instance. A little red heart is at the bottom and Eddie signed it with ‘lots of love’. Richie just wants to burst into tears but he only nods really fast closing his eyes and hoping when he opens them the moment won’t disappear. Eddie is about to speak but Richie then takes the opportunity to give him a boa constrictor like hug. He just flings his arms around the little boy’s frame pulling him close and Eddie laughs into his shoulder.  
“Best present Ever Eds” And they both pull back smiling warmly. “I’m going to tickle the shit out of you now” Richie states flatly and Eddie squeals in the highest pitch as he’s attacked.


	3. I love you till I die, boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is perhaps my favorite and I'd love to know what you think :). Thank you everyone for reading and Just a warning for language. Christmas is near.

Richie insist that the losers go ice skating one day as it’s friday and they are deciding what to do. They all sit in Bev’s aunt’s living room warming up after school.  
“Ever since I’ve become a Christmas enthusiast it’s never the same without a good ice skate.” Richie states as he hangs upside down off the couch popping his head next to Stan. Stan pushes his head to the side as his curls are getting all in his personal space.  
“Agreed. We need to get our skate on” Mike glides across the hardwood floors with his socks as he plopped down next to Ben with pretzels in hand.  
“Buht on thee reel Rivah. No reecreational payin’ bullsheett. We skate like reel toughies” Richie puts on his bad thick irish accent.  
“S-stop with the scottish” Bill rolls his eyes and Eddie laughs.  
“It’s irish!’ Richie protests  
“Okay okay let’s go skate down the street we can spare a few dollars, my aunt has some spare skates in the garage anyways” Bev laughs grabbing for her keys. Bill grabs his too.  
“Alright we will split up between me and Bill” Bev annonces as the go and naturally as Eddie goes to get into Bill’s truck so does Richie. 

They all arrive safely after a few slips from Bev’s too wide turns and bills distractions named Eddie and Richie who couldn’t stop arguing about safety of skating. Bev, Stan, Ben and Eddie were able to fit into some spare skates and Bill, Mike and Richie had to rent. They all went up to the booth smiling as she gave the lady a bunch of crumbled ones from the losers pockets and the twenty from her aunt “That should cover most of us”  
The lady sighed under her breath looking as if she was about to lose it but she just smiled fakely and began to ask them their sizes.  
“I like your skates” Richie jokes as he points to the all pink with fur and slightly glittery skates that were obviously made for a little girl but somehow fit Eddie himself.  
“Shut the fuck up, just because they are pink does not make them automatically girl shoes. Colors shouldn’t mean gender Richie” Eddie rolls his eyes all the way back in his head. Richie puts his hand up defensively.  
“Hey! If my feet fit I’d rock the shit out of those. Too bad I have feet the size of big foot, you know what they say about feet-”  
“Beep beep Rich, don’t finish that joke” Eddie puts up his hand to cut him off his cheeks almost look like he’s blushing and Richie just smuggly turns around to get ready to tell the lady his size.

The losers are now starting to skate showing off to each other. Bill is surprisingly really good and it’s throwing Stan off because he can’t keep up and has to continually grab the railing. Mike Ben and Beverly glide around them laughing at the sight. Every once and while Mike will twirl Bev around in the center and Ben will smile at them bashfully. Richie is on the bench getting his Skates on and Eddie was the one who decided to wait for him as he did. Richie aggressively shoves his feet in slamming them down and making loud noises. Eddie shakes his head and kneels down to tie them for him. Whatever ruckus Richie was making was suddenly silenced as he looks down in a haze as Eddie kneels in front of him. Eddie smiles up at him as he delicately pulls up the tongues of the shoes and then begins to lace them. Usually in moments like this, where Richie doesn’t have the upper hand, he just fills the empty space with word vomit but right now he’s enjoying Eddie concentrating below him. His thick lash line pleasantly framing his face as little snowflakes get caught. Richie wishes his whole lower body didn’t go numb as he just stares open mouthed at Eddie. Eddie finishes tying the shoes and claps his gloves together and pops up.  
“Now let's skate dumbass” Eddie goes to help richie stand grabbing onto his waist as Richie stands up. If Richie leans too much though he was definitely crush Eddie with his mass and height. The two begin to slowly get into a grove side by side as they join the circle of skaters. Richie occasionally makes Eddie show off and encourages him to do spins in which Eddie skates to the center to do a twirl for a second and then hears a loud “WOOT” or a “Do a flip!” from Richie which draws attention but neither care because it’s hilarious. 

The snow falls gently around the rink as big lights illuminate the space. The air is severely cold as it always gets in Maine and every single time Richie is unprepared. Eddie can just feel him shivering next to him.  
“That’s why you wear gloves and a hat” Eddie nudges him slightly and Richie shakes his head.  
“I got hair for the ears but I just need to find a sweet honey to hold my cold hands” He says skating ahead of Eddie and then turning around so he’s skating backwards.  
“Try not to scare away all the girls in the rink Richie” Eddie quips but there is something off about his tone.  
“Who said it had to be a girl.” Richie clicks his tongue jokingly but he can’t read Eddie’s expression even though his eyes haven’t left his face. Richie then knocks into someone instead of turning and they groan skating faster away. 

“Better watch it C-curly” Bill yells from behind them and Richie gives him the finger.  
“Why don’t you come over and hold my hand Big Bill” Richie shouts back.  
“Can’t! I-I g-gotta watch t-this one” He says motioning to Stan with a death grip on the railing.  
“Fine! I’ll just hold Eddie’s” and then Richie goes for it intertwining his fingers with Eddie causing Eddie to turn the color of his Red coat.  
“Guess you’re the lucky Honey” Richie says softly enough that Eddie feels his stomach lurch forward. Eddie just scoffs rolling his eyes but not letting go. In fact Eddie just latches tighter to Richie’s hand as the skate, hand in hand around. 

Eddie being an actual pretty good skater takes on the liberty of showing off as he skates himself and Richie into the middle then he grabs both of Richies hands and spins them both around and Richie is laughing so much that he’s going to burst.  
“Don’t let go or we are both on our asses!” Eddie shouts but they are going so fast that this is bound to end in one of them breaking and then Richie stares too long at Eddie’s lips and Bam Richie falls backwards on his ass and pulls a helpless Eddie with him. 

Richie lands on his elbows and Eddie on top of him their limbs tangled and Eddie’s eyes wide as he lands just inches from Richie’s face. Both of them stare breathless as the space between them is so small that their noses are basically touching. In the moment with Eddie’s big brown eyes staring so widely into his. The light casting around his head is like a goddamn halo. He is in so deep, in this moment he is 100% crushing on his best friend and his heart starts thumping so hard that it’s bumping into his ribcage. Richie can feel Eddie’s body weight on him and he can’t say it doesn’t feel incredibly right. He can’t even spit out words as the insecurity of realization will eat him alive but Eddie is also frozen just lying on top of him. What kind of world is this right now.  
“Shit Eds are you okay?” Richie mumbles and Eddie shakes his head as if he’s in a haze and just scoots back swallowing and nodding.  
“Yeah. Yeah, just-just lost my balance.” He scurries off Richie incredibly fast brushing himself off and then leaning down to help Richie who is already up on his feet again.  
“We just shared a romantic movie moment Eds” Richie beams trying to ease some tension out of the moment.  
“Don’t call me that” Eddie gruffs rubbing his elbow. But Richie just reaches over and brushes some hair out of his face and smiles grabbing onto his shoulder pulling him back to skate with him. Never have emotions been more confusing, more entraptering that the heart beats irregularly. A sudden thought comes to him and Richie softly gets in front of Eddie stopping him from continuing to skate. Richie’s feelings are eating at him, he feels as if words are about to crawl from his throat.  
“Eddie can I talk-” But then Bill is skating towards them his eyes a little frantic.  
“Greta is here with her bigot boy toy” Stan says with anger as he death grips onto Mike’s arm as Mike skates him over. Ben and Beverly are quickly behind.  
“She really has to ruin everything” Bev crosses her arms tightly to her chest.  
“Who says we have to leave?” Ben questions clearly annoyed. “We were here first anyways”  
“She already has said a total of five different slurs and she hasn’t even done a lap.” Mike sighs.  
“Let’s go back to my place we can just hang out” Bill smiles sympathetically  
“She doesn’t have to ruin the night, it’s getting cold anyways” Eddie suggests rubbing his hands together even with gloves still on.  
“Let’s just skate on the river Ice like I have been suggesting this whole time! Let’s be authentic!” Richie states waving his hands around to make his point.  
“You’re going to fall in” Eddie rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah Eddie’s right your dumb ass is about to drown” Ben is shaking from the cold.  
“I WON’T!” Richie exclaims annoyed by the doubt.

 

They all decide to drive back not even wanting to have a confrontation and everyone was starting to get too cold. Eddie sits silently next to Richie in the brown leather back seats playing with a loose fray on his gloves. The frost edges at the windows as snow spirals down. Eddie suddenly feels insecure next to Richie with the sudden event of falling so close. He knows how much of an absolute dirty flirt Richie is with everyone but whenever Eddie is victim to it - it feels just...different. If Eddie could even admit it to himself he knew deep way down in the suppressed region of his heart that he felt a spark whenever Richie looked a little too long in his eyes. Richie was his best friend so why did it feel so much more than playful when he would grab his hand, when he would touch his face, when he would smile so fondly the world melted. Eddie averted his gaze quitely to Richie next to him and he saw him silently singing along to the radio his lips barely parting in a way that they would stick together making them pleasantly plump. Eddie couldn’t even tear his gaze away from his best friend as his curls just framed his face so perfectly and the street lights made the ringlets glisten. 

“STOP!” Richie suddenly shouted making Eddie sit upright in a panic and Bill slam on his breaks lucking out that no one was behind him.  
“W-WHAT THE HELL RICHIE?” Bill shouted back startled.  
“Just pull over. Now.” Richie unbuckled and grabbed Eddie’s skates which would be too tight for him anyways but bill quickly pulled over and turned around to yell at Richie but Richie had already slammed himself into the door and was running down a hill towards none other than the river.  
“Damn it.” Bill muttered and Eddie was just staring wide eyed.  
“He fucking didn’t” Eddie muttered in disbelief. 

Soon Richie was throwing his own boots off and shoving the little skates on getting ready to skate on the damn river which was sending Eddie into an asthmatic attack in which he hadn’t of had one in so long now.  
“Bill what do we do. He’s going to hurt himself, he doesn’t know how thick that ice is, he’s going to fall or he's going to break his legs or something and it’s cold, so cold” Eddie is rambling and debating if he should run after him.  
“Calm d-d-d-down” Bill just to say calmly he sounds incredibly over the whole thing.

They both look out to see Richie waving them down, he’s just gliding clumsily around doing a spin every once awhile to show off. His black coat sprawls out around him as he quickly skates across the ice playing around with the strength. Eddie feels like he’s going to faint right now.

“Come on down sissies!” Richie calls cupping his hands by his mouth. He smiles extra wide laughing merrily as he starts bouncing up and down.  
“Don’t do that Richie!” Eddie rolls down the window quickly to shout.  
“Why? Scared I might fall in?” Richie is taunting him now and starts to throw his body farther up slamming into the ice now. “What if I go deeper?” He calls skating backwards.  
“We should go get him” Bill swallows hard and Eddie nods watching him extra cautiously.  
“C’mon Eddie, Bill, don’t cha wanna have some good ol’ fun” Richie cracks in his old man lumberjack voice. 

“See!” Richie jumps again “It’s” Jump “Completely” Jump “Fine-” then with the last jump the ice crack with a sudden horrid thundering sound as Richie’s entire body is pulled down into the icy dark water. Eddie’s blood runs completely cold and before he can even hear Bill call out Richie’s name. Eddie is running down the hill full speed towards the ice, adrenaline pumping so fiercely in his veins that his little body is going to internally combust. Only Richie’s arms and the top of his head are visible as his whole body is submerged in the mind numbingly cold water.  
“RICHIE!” Eddie screams so loud that it echoes through the night air. It feels as if he’s on a conveyor belt and that he can not getting there fast enough. Richie’s arms are beginning to slip under not getting anything to grip ahold. Then just in time Eddie is there he grabs tightly to his jacket and starts yanking him out but Richie is way too big and heavy for Eddie. Eddie starts to bawl, tears slipping faster than thoughts. What if Richie dies because he is weak, because he is not strong enough to pull him out. Eddie is screaming in pain and exasperation as he pulls and pulls  
“I won’t let you slip, I won’t let you leave me. Richie just hold on, hold on tight to me.” Eddie is hysteric, he’s spitting the words so fast as he claws at Richie’s arms. Richie gets high enough out of the water to gasp fiercely, his lips are completely blue. His face looks as if he’s barely responding and Eddie cries harder.  
“Richie! Stay with me!” Eddie has got half of him out now.  
“I’m so cold Eds” Richie barely mumbles.

Eddie is screaming for help when suddenly Bill is there grabbing Eddie from behind and helping to pull Richie completely out. The three of them fall back on the ice and then Eddie is scrambling over to Richie grabbing his face violently.  
“RICHIE!” Eddie cries caressing his hair and head frantically his body is incredibly cold and wet.  
“Richie please-please, please!” His sobs are so loud his chest hurts as Richie is unresponsive his body convulsing his whole face an unsettling blue.  
“We need to get him in the warmth now!” Bill shouts grabbing for his upper body, then with adrenalines help, bill draps richie across his back and starts to run towards the car as he left the car running. Eddie helps him shove Richie into the back, Eddie with him, and Bill shoves the key in starting to drive.  
“My house is closer just go there!” Eddie shouts to Bill and then he’s all over Richie grabbing at his wet curls pushing them from his face.  
“Richie stay with me” Eddie runs his shaky hands all over his face, Richie’s eyes are half lidded barely open as he breathes sporadically. He barely looks alive.  
“You have to take his wet clothes off” Bill says firmly.

Eddie turns to Richie his hands shaking his brain is going so fast he can’t even think. He knows he needs to strip him of his clothes but god he just wants Richie to respond. Then survival slaps him hard in the face and he's tearing off his clothes and shirt down to his underwear. The garments are thrown down and Eddie wraps the thick blanket tightly around Richie’s lanky body. Eddie can barely even see from the tears his eyes. His brows are furrowed and his cries have softened to whimpers as he gently strokes Richie’s face.  
“Rich” He pleas so soft that barely he himself could hear and then Richie groans and Eddie perks up.  
“Didn’t think this would be the first time you’d see me naked” Richie mumbles to Eddie giving him a weak smile  
“Idiot” Eddie smiles through his tears and lays himself on Richie gently trying to warm him up. Richie is starting to shake less violently. He lets out a breath of air that he seems to be holding and holds Eddie tighter to him. Eddie snuggles into his neck combing through the wet curls.

“I’m sorry” Richie says against Eddie’s ear in a very serious tone and Eddie shakes his head. Richie can’t stop shaking but with Eddie in his arms he just closes his eyes tightly trying to not cry himself.  
“I’m just glad you are okay” Eddie says back. The two embrace as Bill speeds towards Eddie’s house.

When bill gets to the house they both help a shivering Richie inside the home. Luckily Sonia isn’t home since she is out all night with her friends probably gossiping over cheap wine. They set Richie by the fireplace with a mountain of blankets and Eddie and Bill go to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for him.  
“I got him Bill, he will be okay now.” Eddie sighs clearly tired, his eyes still puffy. Bill looks incredibly worried.  
“Eddie. He is okay.” Bill’s voice is strong. The statement could be taken many ways but it’s mostly to comfort Eddie. The series of events just happened so fast. Eddie just nods thanking him biting his lip so he doesn’t cry again. Bill takes Eddie into his arms and hugs him for a long time and when they pull back he goes to say bye to Richie and then he leaves.

Eddie brings two mugs over to where the curly haired boy sits by the raging fire. Only the christmas tree in the corner of the room and the fireplace light up the space the rest is consumed with a still darkness. An orange glow is across Richie’s face from the embers. Eddie scoots to sit across from him handing him the mug. Richie takes it graciously sipping the burning liquid still shivering slightly. The hot chocolate is so warm though he starts downing it to make his insides feel the same warmth. Richie sighs as he sets it down then tugs the blanket tighter to himself. Eddie examines him with concern his brows knitted together.  
“Don’t look at me like that. I’m fine Eds.” Richie diverts his eyes from Eddie’s his body shaking slightly.  
“I can be concerned Richie.” Eddie says gently. Richie shifts uncomfortably. And then Eddie scoots closers so as they both sit criss cross their knees touching.  
“Hey. Look at me.” Eddie uses his gentle voice that he knows makes Richie melt. Eddie wants to comfort Richie there are not a lot of times when Richie is the quieter one with the lower ground. Richie’s chest is heaving up and down irregularly.  
“Hey.” Eddie reaches out timidly lifting his chin so their eyes meet. There is something powerful that sparks when their eyes connect that leaves both of them breathless. Richie’s lip quivers.  
“Eddie,” Richie sighs into his touch leaning into his palm. He then slowly brings his eyes back up to Eddie’s and gives him a look as if he has a thousand things to say but no way to say them.  
“I’m sorry I’m an asshole most of the time. Sometimes - well a lot of the times I take it too far and I’m sorry for that but”  
“Richie you don’t have to” Eddie starts but Richie takes the smaller boy’s hand from his face and into his lap.  
“No listen. I can’t change my personality. I’m going to always be a smart mouthed ass of a boy but god help me if I can resist being around you. My decisions are going to be absolutely stupid and reckless and I can’t promise you they won’t but Eddie...:” He takes a shuddery breath “you mean a whole damn lot to me.”  
Richie so worked up that he can barely get the words out coherently. Eddie feels so much for this curly haired mess that he must be projecting the biggest heart eyes known to man.  
“Richie…” Eddie means to finish his sentence but is too flustered.

Richie eyes are glossy and big, his lips chapped and parted, his breathing heavy. His messy curls are beginning to dry all sprawled out around his head. The warm glow of the fireplace is so inviting against his skin tone. Richie’s bare chest is on full display as he’s only wearing the blanket around his shoulders. Eddie can’t help but glance down and get a rush of embarrassment at how gorgeous his best friend is. Just the gentle crackle of the flames can be heard in the background. A feeling of heaviness weighs on Eddie’s chest, that deep cavity in his heart grows, if love is the color of red blood running through his veins - then he feels it intensively. It overwhelms his senses into overdrive, it consumes him like being submerged in water. Eddie needs to say something, the moment feels so intimate, so overpowering that his breathing is picking up.  
“Eds I can’t - I” Then Richie looks quickly from Eddie’s lips to his eyes and back again swiftly leaning over and closing the gap between them threading his fingers deep into Eddie’s hair and planting his lips firmly to Eddie’s and Eddie gasps into the kiss shivering.  
Richie slowly pulls back his eyes still closed holding Eddie’s face between his hands. 

Eddie is frozen for a second, his eyes still open as he looks in disbelief. Richie’s brows are furrowed, concentrated. Concentrated on how he just kissed the boy he’s been in love with since before love was a concept. Then as he realizes what’s happening his heart beating so loud that the sound echos through his body. Before words can spill from his mouth Eddie leans back into Richie. He closes his eyes tightly to the point of seeing stars and just absolutely melts into Richie. Richie groans in the back of his throat as he feels Eddie kiss back with just as much force. There lips brush together in such a beautiful way that they are both gasping into each other's mouth. Eddie settles his hands on Richie’s bare chest to anchor himself as Richie runs his strong large hands from Eddie’s face to his waist circling his thumbs in the soft flesh of his hips. Richie then slips his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and Eddie moans causing Richie to pull him closer in desperation. They are kissing. Richie and Eddie. Them. They are enraptured in each others space feeling the weight of unrequited love lift from their shoulders - blown away. Richie swipes his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip and Eddie literally cannot hold the whine that tumbles from his lips like dripping syrup. The feeling of Richie’s plump lips has him intoxicated. When they both pull back wide eyed there is no longer the unspoken tension because both just expressed what words couldn’t. Eddie starts to shake slight, incredibly scared. They are both scared. Scared of what the other will say next. 

“If you only knew how long I’ve been waiting for that” Richie closes his eyes smiling incredibly wide. And Eddie sighs in relief. He can thank his body for working faster than his mind. Eddie was completely in deep with Richie and if Richie had been pining for him all this time, nothing feels better than validation. Every scared thought in his mind was pushed aside to just sink into the feeling of Richie in the moment. Eddie crawled forward and just buried himself in the crook of Richie’s neck.  
“I gotcha Eds” Richie soothed brushing his hair softly holding him close to his chest that Eddie could hear his heart allowing an unspoken comfort as if the subtle beat brought Eddie closer to him. The power of all immersing love set a comforting silence in the dark room.


	4. I'm the present and you know it, here I am boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part :), I love these boys and if you want more fic or a continuation of this fic let me know. I want you to warn you guys of homophobia in this chapter from Eddie's family. Otherwise enjoy the final part and please leave a comment

Derry, Maine. December 20th, 1989.

Richie and Eddie lay beneath the illuminated yellow lights of Eddie’s Christmas tree, laughing to each other over ridiculous inside jokes. Their legs are tangled and they both look up the spine of the tree enjoying the warmth of the other. The looming thoughts of deep fears is still prevalent. Both boys deal with the aftershock in different ways. Eddie usually is a solid rock, someone to always be a shoulder to cry on as he usually gives thoughtful advice under controlled circumstances. Eddie can no longer hold himself together after finding out everything he was raised on was a lie. Timidness consumed every move and Richie noticed. Richie wasn’t okay either, he was having frequent nightmares that would cause him to jolt awake in a sweat. The habitat of climbing through Eddie’s window at night became more frequent and Eddie would always welcome the boy into his bed and they’d sleep in the comfort knowing the other is in arm’s reach. However Richie was much better at pretending than Eddie. He sure was able to conceal his emotions and continue his jokes to cheer up Eddie. 

They felt safe under the Christmas tree surrounded by an aura of serenity, of mutual affection that made the blood warm under their freckles. Their own personal bubble of contentment. However Richie caught Eddie’s expression falling and he turned his head to him giving him a small upturn of the lips.   
“What’s got ya down Eds” Richie almost whispers his eyes half lidded still in a trance of warmth  
“Just thinkin’ Rich” Eddie averted his eyes from Richie trying to suppress the feelings bubbling  
“I promise I won’t stop being here for you.” Richie said firmly in a moment of seriousness and Eddie’s big doe eyes flickered up to meet Richie’s in an expression of vulnerability. In the moment Richie knew he was in deeper for his best friend than he could dig himself out of. No longer could the feelings he wanted to deny be shied away from.  
“I wouldn’t survive this town without you. You mean a lot to me ‘Chee” Eddie shuffles closer resting his head into the crook of Richie’s neck. And that was the first time that nickname fell from Eddie’s lips that made Richie Tozier completely slip into an heart-wrenching, unrequited profound love that defied fear itself.

Present Day.

All of the losers are at the Kaspbrak’s for Christmas Eve as every year Sonia Kaspbrak has a huge Christmas party with all of Eddie’s endless pit of extended family. It is so chaotic and so full that you can just hear all the laughing and chatting that creates its own ambience. Eddie’s aunts are literally the epiphany of the bratty, round-figured can ‘I see the manager?’ type of woman you avoid at all cost. And they are obsessed with Eddie giving Richie a run for his money by all the pinching of the cheeks. Eddie was not spending Christmas hell alone this year. He couldn’t handle anymore of his little cousins making a mess or his uncles being creepy. A very carefully planned out ultimatum of locking himself in his room unless the losers get invited was carried out. Eventually he was allowed to invite them. Richie accepted immediately as well as Bev, Bill, Mike. Ben had to really convince his mom and Stan was free and still willing to be there for Christmas even though he didn’t celebrate it.

Richie aimlessly wonders around the main floor holding a glass of Sonia’s homemade eggnog and parading around an extravagant christmas sweater. His hair was meant to be tamed but still creates a curly halo and his glasses are a little lopsided. Walking around everyone is hard when you are six foot and clumsily especially when Eddie’s relatives are loud and touchy feeling. The chatter in the room is loud enough to rival a concert. Richie continues to weave looking for Eddie but still no sign of him and it’s been almost 40 minutes since Richie arrived. The conversations around him are enough for Richie to understand why he might be hiding.  
“I can’t believe what Mary sue said to Ellen last night”  
“My husband does not come home in time I swear he’s cheating or in the drug cartel”  
“Oh my! He’s so cute I could just pinch his cheeks till they bleed!”  
“Patricia I need a damn cigarette.”  
“I haven’t seen the kids in at least 2 hours Bob.”  
“I can’t believe he’s friends with people like them. It’s just, I can’t see past all that’s happened” With that comment, indirect to the losers club or not, Richie shoves past her letting his eggnog splash gently on her shoes causing a shriek but he doesn’t apologize or even turn around as he gets lost in the crowd again. Finally a glimpse of red hair attached to a teenage girl is seen and he pushes to the back of the living room where most of the loser club are squished on the couch chatting.  
“Where is Eddie?” Richie breathes out, exasperated from all of the loud mouth people. A few kids scream as they run around Richie’s legs and then disappear into the people.  
“No one knows” Ben shrugs and Richie is getting anxious about it.  
“We saw him at least 20 minutes ago but he looked frazzled” Bev bites her lip playing with her cardigan not really looking Richie in the eyes.  
“He should have made an appearance by now” Richie begins to bounce his leg up and down tapping his fingers sporadically on his thigh, a nervous tick.  
“Don’t worry Rich, he’s around here somewhere.” Mike smiles sympathetically.   
“Mhmm.” Richie looks around zoning out. There was an odd feeling to his absence as it’s not only been two days since Eddie and Richie were pressing their lips together releasing years of bottled up longing. Richie had gone home with such fulfillment that the smile could not be brought to a neutral expression. Richie spent the whole day just lying on his bed singing to records completely spellbound. Yet it just dawned on him in this moment he hadn’t of heard from Eddie since he had kissed his cheek and slipped through his window early that morning.

Stan and Bill walking over chatting with their mouth full of cookies.  
“Have you seen Eddie?” Richie blurts intercepting them before they could get to the couch.  
“Yeah he’s over in the dining room” Bill murmurs his mouth full. Stan seems to grab him quickly whispering something in his ear. And Richie gets a pit in his stomach immediately beelining for the dining room ignoring Bev’s call after him.  
“Bill come on.” Stan says in a hushed tone that Richie catches as he’s striding away taking only a few large steps, downing the last of the eggnog and throwing the cup into the pot of one of Sonia’s decorative plants.   
Richie approaches the doorway to find Eddie being corner by one of his Aunts nodding to what she is saying but his eyebrows are creased. She keeps smoothing his hair but he flinches every time, he is too distracted to notice Richie frozen there. Every feeling of the night they shared comes rushing back as Eddie’s eyes connect with Richie. His expression dropping, his mouth hanging open slightly, as if everything in his brain won’t process into words. Eddie is dressed in a cream knitted sweater and overalls that cause Richie’s brain to literally malfunction. A breathless smile creeps onto Richie’s face, but when Eddie shakes his head and snaps his eyes back quickly to the aunt Richie knows he’s avoiding him. 

There is no way Eddie is going to pretend nothing was ignited and Richie was not the type to lay down and take this treatment. Before assuming the worst he had to talk to Eddie. So Richie strides over to them and butts in.  
“Why do I spot a little Kaspbrak or do my eyes deceive me?” Richie grins making his presence known. The women who looks as if she definitely shares the same genes as Sonia turns to look at him cocking her head as if she’s witnessing someone with all their clothes on backwards. Eddie gives him a blank expression and then looks away from both of them.  
“And who must you be?” The woman waves her Red wine around referring to Richie.  
“Our dear Eddie hasn’t been raving about me? Well I be Richie Tozier m’am. Eddie’s best friend and confidant.” He shakes her hand roughly and she seems taken aback. Eddie crosses his arms and avoids eye contact from Richie like it’s the plague.   
“I haven’t seen you all night Eds” Richie turns to him staring him square in the face. Eddie just radiates uncomfortable his tongue in his cheek.  
“Don’t call me that” He huffs under his breath and Richie’s jaw locks confused and incredibly thrown off. He doesn’t lay off as he should but Richie slugs his arm around Eddie pulling their shoulders together.  
“Haven’t heard that in a while!” Richie laughs and Eddie squirms slightly.   
“Well...I’m going to look for your uncle Eddie.” The aunt smiles with insincerity and walks off.

When she is finally out of the room Eddie squirms out of Richie’s grasp and turns to him his eyebrows pulled together.   
“Don’t do this” He deadpans his eyes unreadable.  
“Eddie why are you ignoring me.”  
“I’m not”  
“No, you are. There has to be a reason you haven’t come to find me even though it’s obvious you know Bill was my ride and you definitely talked to him and Stan.” Richie is beyond irritated but is trying to remain calm.  
“Richie just drop it.” Eddie is still whispering, he crosses his arms and looks anywhere except the taller boys eyes.  
“You can’t just ignore me. Not - not after what just happened the other night.” Richie is pleading for his attention. For him to just look at him. Richie does not take his eyes from the boy purposely giving him no divided attention and Eddie is absolutely squirming.  
Eddie bites his lip hard and then lets out a shaky breath and doesn’t even look at Richie as he walks away.  
“You aren’t walking away Eddie, you need to talk to me!” Richie follows him back into the abundance of people right on the nip of heels.  
Eddie’s shoulders shudder and he tries to pull himself together but he keeps clasping his hands. Eddie is shoving through people so fast that Richie is struggling to keep up continuing to bump people’s shoulders.  
“Eddie bear.” Eddie then stops and turns closing his eyes tightly then he is whipped around to Sonia. She is looking at him, her expression ice. “Eddie make sure you are socializing, a lot of your family came along way to see you.”   
“I know ma.” Eddie says so quietly Richie’s heart breaks. Sonia’s eyes then flicker up to Richie standing in the crowd just watching them. She looks back to Eddie and shakes her head walking away.  
Eddie starts to shake slightly and looks as if he has completely internalized every emotion, when the little guy passes by Richie, he just can’t let him go. He needs him but he won’t let him in.  
“Eddie” Richie hisses low so only he could hear but he tries to walk faster. Then someone grabs his attention. It’s his Uncle Alfred who Richie knows by name because of how much Eddie dislikes him and when Uncle Alfred grabs Eddie tightly pulling him off to the side Richie’s blood boils. He stands extra close to Eddie in a protective stance. Terry looks Richie up and down and then slow averts his eyes back to Eddie.  
“So champ! Your mom was just talking about how you’re single and I couldn’t help but overhear and just HAD to talk to you because I know this really cute girl that's digits I could slip ya if you wanted. She’s every teenage boys wet dream so I had to tell ya. You know you are growing up to be such a handsome young man I don’t know why you aren’t all over girls.” Uncle Terry rambles on and Richie feels his fist clench so tightly that he could draw blood from his palm. Eddie looks severely uncomfortable his eyes almost watering and to avoid confrontation Richie just leans over speaking only to Eddie.  
“Eddie. Please just let’s go somewhere to talk.” He grabs his back gently but there is now spite in his voice but not directed to Eddie but his asshole of an Uncle.   
“What are y’all talking about? Going to a room privately? We are all men! Just speak out, I’m telling ya this girl is surely someone-”  
“Not everybody wants a girl. Some people aren’t straight Alfred ol’ pal, like me! I’m a flaming homo damn sexual. Also if Eddie wants someone he’ll get them on his own and stop emphasizing on how a perfect dream she is when you are an old ass man with a wife and kids.” Richie snaps not being able to control himself he steps in front of a helpless Eddie and Eddie just starts to run another way. The man scoffs at Richie   
“You are really a disgrace, a continuation to the Tozier name. No wonder Sonia always sobs over her son being a little too buddy buddy with you. You turned him gay didn’t you.” But Richie is chasing after Eddie even though that comment cut deep. He had one concern at the moment besides the homophobic asshole behind him.   
Eddie runs to his room slamming the door and falling to the floor against it so no one can open it. Richie puts his hand on it, resting his forehead to the door, sighing.  
“Eddie. Eddie I don’t know what I did. I- I’m sorry if I ruined our friendship.” Richie’s voice is so soft, it tetters on the verge of breaking. At any second Richie could collapse but he is trying to stay strong but Eddie is giving him nothing. Slowly Richie just turns his back to the door and slides down it, hitting the floor with a thump. 

Richie really ruined everything good he had and if Eddie doesn’t want to return feelings, he sure as hell is getting no support while his homophobic family breaths down his neck. Richie’s head rolls back hitting the door, he looks up to the ceiling, his tears threatening to fall. The only way to keep the water from spilling was to blink fast.  
“Eddie. I know you are listening. I know you’re scared, you’re lost, you’re confused. Everything is overwhelming. Feelings for someone else are really the most complex, puzzling thing but... you have to talk to me. I don’t care if you never want to do anything romantic with me ever again, I just want you to be okay. I will spend my whole damn life being here for you no matter if you return my feelings or not.” Richie then let’s a single tear fall down his cheek and he wipes it hastily overcome but wanting Eddie to be okay. 

A few very long moments pass and then the door creaks open, Richie turns around his back leaning off it but then he feels someone Hug him tightly from behind. The hug is soft and Eddie buries himself into his embrace and starts whispering “I’m sorry” over and over into his back. Richie then turns around so he's facing Eddie and pulls him to his chest powerfully in a heartfelt clutch. Richie prefers this way so he can hold him and see his face, running his hands over Eddie’s hair soothingly. A tender kiss is planted on his head and Eddie cries softly, a contrast to his usually sobbing. They stay fiercely embraced for what feels like hours until Eddie peels himself slightly off Richie’s chest and looks at him with glassy eyes.  
“I want you, I’m not unsure of that. In fact I have never been so sure how much I feel deeply for you, the complete devotion is what scares me. It scares me that I know I will do anything for you Tozier. I-I just couldn’t handle the scrunzing from my family, that’s a weak excuse. But everyday my mother drills in the idea how wrong I am for wanting to be with other boys. She makes me feel dirty for it and it’s just too much.” Eddie is so vulnerable in this moment he is shaking slight but Richie just rubs circles in his palm smiling softly like the lovesick idiot he is. 

Then the possible worse idea Richie has ever has springs on him. Impulse and bad decisions are Richie’s middle names. He gets up, pulling Eddie with him back downstairs. Eddie is wide eyed shaking his head at him. However Richie is literally leaping steps and Eddie reluctantly follows. Richie runs to the center of the living room where mostly everyone is and without a second thought leaps onto the coffee table and he hears a yelp from someone. The sound of his boots slamming on the table causes the whole room to turn their attention to him.  
“YOU.” Sonia yells with such distaste that even the spit from her mouth is angry. She is pushing through people to him her eyes ablaze.  
“Hey Mrs K. Just gotta announcement.” Richie smiles condescending.  
“Get off of my table this instance and leave the house!” She yells and the room is dead silent, a weird tension. But Richie ignores her and just smiles mischievously. 

“First off I want to say that all of you related to the lovely Eddie Kaspbrak are stupid lucky to have his presence in your life and not one of you deserve him. Edward Kaspbrak is an actual angel put on this damn earth to save us all and in particular me. I care more about that little ball of spitfire than any of you could ever even imagine to. Speaking for myself exclusively I know that everyday my affection for Eddie just grows stronger. Ever since I laid eyes on him in the first grade I felt a place in this world. I knew I was going to spend everyday pining for even just a ounce of his attention, his affection. I will do anything for Eddie. Absolutely anything in one second flat. I fucking love him. I love him! I love him and I don’t care who knows it. Actually- I want everyone to know it. I love Eddie Kaspbrak with all my fucking heart. Happy Holidays and Merry fucking New Year” Richie ends his speech breathless, he grabs a random cup of Eggnog and takes a huge sip spilling some everywhere, taking his sleeve to wipe his mouth and then throwing it on the ground. Richie scans the room looking at everyone’s shocked faces, disgusted faces, confused face, surprisingly supportive faces and then he finds the face that matters, the one he just proclaimed his love for. The smaller boy is mortified and for second Richie thinks he totally fucked everything up but then he smiles ever so slightly and Richie can see him mouth subtly back “I love you too”.

The rest of the night is full of Eddie being glued to Richie as he does not want to let him go. Eddie finally found strength in Richie’s proclamation. Richie was careful to only proclaim his side of love as he did not want to out Eddie but Eddie had decided the second Richie bounced up on that coffee table that he didn’t care who knew any longer. Sonia cried for at least an hour over the whole thing but Eddie was too distracted as he and the losers danced around to Christmas songs the rest of the night. Even at one point when Uncle Alfred walked by shaking his head Eddie just put on a brave face danced closer to Richie, maybe a little too close for the sake of Richie as he sucked in a really deep breath. 

When the party winded down and everyone went home, Eddie was petrified to be alone with his mother. So before she could catch him he ran to his room and jammed the door shut with his desk chair so she couldn't barge in. The absence of Richie however had Eddie feeling incredibly lonely, the weight of choosing love over fear had hit him. Alone, he cuddled up in his bed and kept the christmas lights strung around his room on for comfort. The bed felt empty and he felt himself longing for Richie. About a half hour later he was awoken to a dirty Richie climbing clumsily through his window with twigs and parts of the bush stuck in his hair and clothing. Eddie skipped to the window and helped to pull him in peppering kisses all over his face. Richie giggled and it was now Eddie’s favorite sound in the world. Eddie laughed with a huge smile and flung himself in Richie’s arms. Richie gave Eddie an exasperated smile and pulled out a green part of the bush he must have fallen into.  
“Look Eds, mistletoe.” Richie dangled the half hearted twigs over their heads making kissing sounds  
“You fell into a bush” Eddie laughs leaning back  
“Sure did juliet”   
“Well it wouldn’t be christmas without you climbing in my window”  
The two just stare fondly at each other as if the most hopeless love sick idiots in the entire universe. This Christmas felt as if santa gave Eddie the whole world as Eddie gently cups Richie’s face. There is a pleasant shadow on his face, his chocolate eyes are half-lidded - in love, twinkling warmly, his plump lips hanging slightly open. Then Eddie stands on his tiptoes and plants a single warm wet kiss to his lips, devouring him a second of bliss. When Eddie pulls back Richie’s eyes are closed shut and his brows are furrowed, he blinks slowly and looks as if he’s going to cry.   
“Eds I love you with everything I have. I love you so so fucking much.” Richie whispers in a tender moment and then Eddie grabs his hands kissing his knuckles soft and slow.  
“Merry Christmas Sparky.” And then they both burst into laughter at Eddie’s Christmas Vacation reference. The rest of the night the two boys spend pressing their foreheads together and kissing languidly in Eddie’s bed till the persistent sun rises. Love has never felt more at home.


End file.
